


Team Bonding

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Gibbs' Family [63]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Fluff, Gen, Laser Tag, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Age Play, Team Bonding, Team as Family, just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: The NCIS team does laser tag for the whole "team bonding" thing. Ziva finds it ridiculous, but can understand why Gibbs chose it. After all, the boys need their time to play.





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, I was worried I wouldn't get this out with all the birthday festivities going on for me, but I snuck it in, haha! Hope you all enjoy this story from your (now 19 years old) friendly neighborhood fic author!

This was, in a word, ridiculous. Ziva didn't understand exactly _why_  Gibbs had chosen this for their "team building" exercise, but nevertheless, he had. So now she was sitting in a dark room lit more or less only by black lights, listening to an underpaid college student explain how to use the gun he was holding. Looking across the room, she could see the boys already whispering to each other and snickering. All because when Gibbs was asked what he was going to do for team building, he responded, "Laser tag."

Abby was sitting next to Ziva and had an evil grin on her face. "Hey, Ziva, want to make an alliance?" she asked.

Ziva looked over at her and frowned. "I thought it was established that I am on the blue team and you are on the red team, and that those two are the ones going _against_  each other, correct?"

"Well, yeah," Abby whispered back. "But if you don't shoot me I won't shoot you."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatened by me?" she inquired.

Abby crossed her arms. "I just figure that if I can strike an alliance with you, it could help both of us. I can go through groups of red team members easily, and you can with blue. But, Gibbs is on the red team. So if I find where he is, he won't shoot me before I can tell you."

Now, that was interesting. Abby smiled smugly at Ziva's thoughtful expression. "Does that mean you're interested?" she asked.

"You try and shoot me after I agree, and I cannot guarantee your safety," Ziva whispered harshly. "But yes."

Abby did a silent cheer and Ducky and Jimmy looked over, but said nothing. Gibbs was sitting a reasonable distance from both their group and the boys, so it seemed like he wasn't listening to what was going on. He probably at least had one eye and ear on the boys at all times, though. He never seemed too far behind the curve when they were doing something they weren't supposed to.

Soon the explanation was over, the previous game had left the changing room where the vests were, and they were allowed to go in and get ready. Tony and Timmy were both giggling as they got their vests on, and Ziva glanced over at them. "You two are obviously up to something. What is it?" she asked.

"We're gonna get Papa so good," Tony whispered.

Timmy nodded. "We're gonna find every place that's high-up and has good shooting points and go to them one-by-one to find Papa and shoot him, at least once each!"

Ziva made an _ah_  noise. "You two are both on the blue team then?" she asked.

"Mm-hm," Timmy hummed. "Which one are you?"

"Blue," Ziva said breezily. "Abby and I have an alliance."

"What kind of alliance?" Tony asked, suddenly a lot more interested in Ziva than his vest.

"The kind that will get me Gibbs' location," Ziva whispered conspiratorially.

Tony's eyes widened comically and Timmy got an evil grin on his face. "Do you want to make an alliance with us?" he asked.

"We are on the same team," she reminded him as she got her vest on and walked into the arena.

"No, no, I know, but do you want to team up with us to get at Gibbs?" Timmy pressed, following her.

"I prefer moving around on my own," Ziva said. "Less chance of getting shot."

"Come _on_ , Ziva. You know what I mean!"

"Hear where Gibbs is and then find you boys and tell you, yes, I know," Ziva said, rolling her eyes. "But what's in it for me?"

Timmy whined and turned to look for Tony, who was just running over to them, having finally gotten his vest on right. "You can have first pick of pizza when we go home?" Timmy offered. "Please, I wanna get shot by Papa as little as possible."

Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed. "You are lucky you are cute when you beg, you know that, yes?"

Timmy's eyes lit up. "You'll tell us?"

"Provided you can find me in the arena and I already know, yes," Ziva said.

Timmy jumped once in victory and Tony laughed behind him. "We're _so_  gonna get Papa good," Tony said.

Ziva laughed and started to understand Gibbs' logic behind picking laser tag. Was it ridiculous? Yes. But it allowed the boys to play in the off-hours, without any fear of judgement, and it still fulfilled their team-building exercise requirements.

As a timer started for the game to begin, Ziva slipped away into the shadows. She was slightly hindered by the bright bulbs on her vest, but that was okay, because there were no real bullets in here. The game began and everyone's vest changed to their assigned color. Ziva grinned, instantly shooting a few people who were in her sights with red on their vests, ducking around a corner when they looked over. This was going to be easy.

Each game ran in the arena only lasted fifteen minutes, but that would be more than ample time to crush the opposing team. She shot at every red team member she was sure who wasn't Abby, got a few of the "gems" on the wall for power-ups, and shot some more. It was brutally effective, and Ziva was ranked in third place out of twenty by the time she made her way across the arena and found Abby hiding under a gem. "Have you found Gibbs?" Ziva asked Abby.

Abby turned to her and nodded. "He's in the center of the arena, on the second floor. You know where the walls are high enough to stand behind but there are notches just large enough to shoot through?"

Ziva sighed. "Of course he'd choose a sniper position. Thank you."

Abby grinned. "No problem! I don't want Gibbs to get first place _easily_ , do you?"

Ziva shook her head and slipped into the shadows again, this time on the hunt for the boys. Halfway through the arena, she found Ducky and Jimmy, and quickly shot them both. They turned in her direction, and Ducky waved. "Ah, hello, Ziva. How are you faring?"

"Third place," Ziva said with a grin. "So not bad at all. You?"

"Oh, eighteenth, I'm afraid. But that's all right, it's a marvel to just walk through here and look at all the hard work put into the playing area. I'm afraid I couldn't do much better if I tried."

Ziva shrugged. "Perhaps not. I do hope you enjoy your walk," she said, moving on.

One shot, two, three, four, Ziva was hitting every red she could find, occasionally even getting a shot through the floor to the second level. She found Timmy and Tony where the blues were all grouped together in an unofficial base. Timmy saw her and rushed over. "Did you find Papa?" he asked.

She nodded. "He's at the top of the arena, in the middle, where he can see everyone and shoot them from a distance."

Tony snorted. "Of course he is," he muttered. "How're we gonna get him?"

"Together, of course," Ziva said. "We head over there, shooting anyone in our way to try and keep the people who can get at us to a minimum. Then we'll come up from behind him and each get whatever shots on him we can."

"Let me hit a gem before we go?" Timmy asked.

Ziva nodded and gestured for him to go ahead and he made his way around a corner of the base. There was the sound of shattering glass and he came back, nodding. "Let's go."

They made their way through the arena, shooting everyone they could on the way. It was odd, Ziva thought, that there would be suspenseful music whenever Timmy shot someone, but sorted it under whatever happened with his power-up. This meant, of course, that Gibbs could hear their progress, and they had to duck for cover whenever he turned to look in their direction.

" _FIVE MINUTES REMAINING_ ," an automated voice called into the arena.

Timmy looked over where they were crouched, lined up his gun, and shot a direct hit into Gibbs' back. Tony whooped and Ziva cringed at the loud noise but reasoned that Gibbs would know where they were anyway.

The second Gibbs was able to shoot again a hail of laser fire went over their position, before Tony quickly stood from his crouch, fired at Gibbs, and crouched down again, giggling. Ziva got in a shot before bolting, and the other two followed her, shooting at any reds they saw, Timmy also shooting gems, which made the music come from the other players' guns. As the automated voice counted down to zero, they got their last few shots in, and the timer went off while the lights went on, signalling everyone to leave. " _BLUE TEAM IS THE WINNER_ ," the automated voice declared, and all three of them cheered.

Everyone met up in the changing room, Gibbs coming over to them, looking amused. "You two were waiting for your shot the entire game," he said. No room for arguments or denial.

"Yeah," Tony said as Timmy just grinned and took off his vest, putting it on the corresponding rack.

Ziva slipped out of the vest quickly and sighed, stretching her arms. "That was...interesting," she allowed. "I'm not sure if I would do this regularly for entertainment, but as a team-building exercise it was better than most."

Abby came over, grinning ear to ear. "I got seventh place!" she declared. "What did you guys get?"

"Eighth," Tony said with a grin.

"I got second," Ziva said breezily.

"I got fourth," Gibbs said.

"Fourth?" Ducky asked, approaching their group with Jimmy in tow. "I would have thought with your sharp eye you would have easily gotten first, Jethro!"

"Oh, I know exactly who I lost to," Gibbs said with amusement in his tone. "There was one power up in that game that stole points and credits, up to half of what the player had. And I got shot with it."

Ziva blinked. There was no way...

"Score cards!" one of the workers called. They started rattling off aliases of the players to come collect their cards. "Ducky, A Gremlin, Player One." Ducky, Jimmy, and one of the other players got their cards. "Your Mom, GothGurl, Unknown." Abby stepped up along with two other players. "Sniperz, Tomorrow, Gibbs." Gibbs got his card with an eye-roll at the sniper alias. When everyone had their cards except three of the players, the worker said, "In third place, we have, Peaches." A teenage girl walked up and got her card. "In second place, 007." Ziva proudly picked up her card, before looking over their group. Everyone had their cards, except..."And in first place, McGeeminator."

Timmy grinned as everyone turned to him in shock and he proudly picked up his card from the worker, walking out of the changing room, everyone following him. "Dude, you got in first?!" Tony asked incredulously. "You beat _Papa_?!"

"I guess I'm just that good," Timmy said, practically glowing.

"That was a good strategy, love," Ziva admitted. "Getting that power up before going after the person in first place."

"Thanks," Timmy said. "It's not actually my first time playing one of these, though it was my first time here."

"And I sincerely doubt it will be the last," Ducky said from behind them. "If it gives you that much of an adrenaline rush, you would rather enjoy yourself doing it again, I imagine."

Timmy ducked his head as they got back to the lobby. "Probably," he admitted.

"Nice job, kid," Gibbs said. "I didn't expect that from you, but nice job."

Timmy turned red and Ziva changed the topic so that maybe Timmy could get a minute out of the spotlight. "That was our second game, yes? Meaning this exercise is over and we can rest?" she asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "We can go home, order pizza, and relax the rest of the night."

"Sounds great!" Tony declared. "What are we waiting for?!"

"Mostly for Timmy to get the gloating out of his system. Do you really want to sit in a car while he goes over how he beat everybody point by point?"

"I wouldn't do that!" Timmy protested.

Ziva chuckled. "I believe you wouldn't do it on purpose," she corrected. "But nice job."

Timmy blushed harder. "Thank you," he muttered.

This was still, in a word, ridiculous. But that didn't mean that Ziva could not find it fun.


End file.
